


What You Wanted

by bicboy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abusive Behavior, Bathroom Sex, Bruises, C137cest, Creampie, Crying, Dildos, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinda, Like, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick is fucking tsundere, Rough Sex, Sex on a Toilet, Sloppy Makeouts, Wall Sex, a nasty ass ship, bad ship, brief Summer appearance, but still, for plot purposes, i'm drunk, morticia is a slut for rick, omg i can't believe this isn't really PWP anymore, plot if you squint, rick probably is too, spit, that's...not even a tag, turn back pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicboy/pseuds/bicboy
Summary: Rick walks in on Morticia taking care of herself with his name on her lips.





	1. Just Once (or twice, or three times..)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so gross. Like, really gross. But I'm drunk and in the mood to be gross so here ya'll go!! 8D This fic is NOT for everyone! Please don't fight me, I can't catch hands right now

Morticia shoves the dildo far up inside of her overworked pussy, the ache in the pit of her stomach unsatisfied even as she moans and trembles around the giant appendage, her sweet spot pulsing against the head of her large ribbed dildo.  She wished she had batteries for the thing to really get her sweet spot, but this would have to do.  She shoves the length of her silicone friend deep inside of her, head smashing into her cervix and her fingers wet tipped, the lips of her pussy taut over them as she twists her toy deep inside.  
  
Alone at home at last, she's taken to her favorite hobby; masturbating.  Tonight she's taken the safe road and started touching herself in bed, at first looking at porn on the internet but after her fingers proved too small to fulfil her needy cunt, she got out her silicone vibrator.  Batteries worn, she's forced to shove the dead length up inside of her and ram it in over and over and over until she's cummed a third time.  Her bottom lip trembles between her teeth as she stifles her grandpa's name.  
  
"Ohh," she moans, her fingers finding her nipple, tweaking.  "Rick, oh, Grandpa Rick-"  
  
Saying his name makes her feel dirty, and feeling dirty in turn teases her clit with warmth, driving her to rub her finger over it harshly.  She moans loud, her ribs aching at the bothersome itch deep inside of her that cannot be quenched.  She's spent too long masturbating and not enough time getting what she deserves.  
  
She's so nasty.  
  
The thought drives her wild, images of her abusive old grandfather pounding into her burning holes into the back of her eyelids.  The next time she sees him, she thinks, she won't be able to meet his gaze.  She wonders what he would say if she told him she cums to the thought of his dirty old teeth scraping hard over her pussy lips, tongue against her cunt.  
  
The mental image drags a pathetic moan hard from her chest, budding breasts trembling against the cold air they're exposed to.  She stares at the back of her eyelids with knitted eyebrows, soaked panties moving with the back of her knuckles as she slides the silicone cock in and out of her pussy.  It feels good the deeper she thrusts it, harder and harder she hits her cervix.  
  
Her moaning escalates every time she lets her mind wander back to Rick.  She abuses her clit hard, teasing it with the pad of her fore and middle finger.  She moans again, her throat thick with saliva so it comes out as a gurgled purr.  "Rick," she moans.  "Ohh, Rick.."  
  
"Morticia!"  The door slams open and Morticia shoots under the blankets as the lights flicker on fast, her dildo still lodged deep within her cunt.  The walls of her womanhood clench around the toy as her grandfather pauses and looks at the mass of blankets, eyes on where the girl's head is.  "What are you doing?  Taking a nap?"  
  
"N-no," she murmurs, trembling with her arms around her shoulders.  Each step Rick takes closer makes her pussy clench tighter around the dildo inside of her, thighs rubbing helplessly together.  _Now's your chance.  Take it, take it-_ "C-can you close the door behind you?"  
  
"What?"  The door clicks shut despite the confusion clear in her grandfather's voice.  "What the fuck is your problem?  You get bit by something in space and not tell me?"  
  
"N-no, Rick, I was-"  Hesitating, she grabs the edge of the blanket and pokes her head out.  Rick is staring, unibrow folded down impatiently, at her face unknowingly.  "I was, ah.. geez.."  Her voice creaks and dies into a squeak and suddenly realization dons on Rick's face, his cheeks turning pink as he notices the pink in Morticia's cheeks and her mussed hair and her sweat glistened face and saliva-slick lips.  She sits up and her shoulders are bare and Rick turns away quickly.  
  
"Jesus, Morticia!  Why'd you have me close the door behind myself?  Get dressed, we have-"  
  
"I was-"  She sits up, her ass flush with the mattress and so the dildo presses deeper inside of her, smothering her cervix, nicking her sweet spot and she lets go of a pule.  She watches the tips of Rick's ashen ears turn pink.  "I-I was t-thinking about you, Rick."  
  
"No you were _not_ ," Rick bites, turning around to see Morticia's exposed breasts, the blanket drawn around her shoulders and bunched in her lap.  "Shit!  Morti, I'm gonna- You're going to get me thrown the fuck in jail-"  
  
"N-no," Morticia pulls the blankets around her chest.  "Nobody has to know, Rick.  J-just once, okay?"  
  
"Just once what?  Just once I-"  His face drains of color, leaving him light gray, as Morticia drops the blanket from one hand to reach out and take Rick's hand.  
  
"C-come on, Rick, I've seen the way you look at me-"  She smiles as sweetly as she can but it only draws an angry scowl over Rick's face, though his face continues to darken in red hue.  On her new wave of confidence, she places his hand on her cheek and watches his eyes move anywhere but her.  "Please?  P-please, Rick?  I just need-"  She moves her hand from his and is elated that it stays, a moan escaping her lips as she fists her hand in the lapel of his lab coat, bringing him closer.  "I just need it once, okay?  For- for everything I do for you, you have to- you gotta give me this, Rick-"  
  
"Jesus," Rick groans as Morticia hooks her fingers into the front of his pants, tugging him closer.  "You're such a needy little fuck."  
  
"I know," Morticia sighs, her heart thumping wildly as Rick doesn't resist her.  It's hard to believe this is happening, so she relishes in it while it lasts.  She moves Rick's hand that's not cupping her jaw to her chest.  He hesitates, hand stiff as she moves it against her breast.  She shifts slightly and the dildo inside of her moves too, sending butterflies skyrocketing through her gut.  She's actually doing this - she's got a dildo in her and Rick is climbing on top of her and the abusive old fuck is unknowingly pressing the dildo deeper and deeper inside of her each time he moves closer.    
  
"Thank you," she moans, wrapping her arms around his neck.  He freezes as she murmurs sweet nothings about how thankful she is, how every adventure from this point on will be worth it if he keeps holding her.  With a blank expression, Rick moves against her and obliges her.  She does not care that he seems almost uninterested or even a little angry, all she cares about is that he's finally pinching her nipples and smoothing his thumb over her hip in small circles.  Each inch of skin he touches explodes with a strange tingling that makes her pussy throb around her silicone dildo.    
  
"R-Rick," she moans pitifully, writhing beneath him.  Her hips are snug against his but she can feel that he is only half hard, nowhere near acceptable.  She sighs.  "I'm sorry, Rick-  I just want you to fuck me-"  His cock twitches noticeably and she takes earnest note, pressing her hips into him.  "I-I was thinking about you when you came in - I- I kept cumming but it's not enough-"  
  
"Ugh,"  he groans, his hips lolling forward without thought.  "Sh-shut up, y-little shit.  I know what you're doing."  
  
"B-but it's true," she blinks up at him as he pulls his torso up.  She puts her hands on his shoulders and tries to bring him back down against her, hoping he'll finally touch her pussy, discover her toy.  She rolls her hips forward and his hands find her hips and squeeze.  So close.    
  
"Oh yeah?"  He snorts, bucking against her hard, unknowingly shoving the pretend cock hard against her cervix.  Her walls tighten and she moans.  "What were you thinking about, then?"  
  
She knows what he's doing now, his hips stuttering as his growing arousal presses against her through his jeans.  Morticia exhales shakily, face reddening but Rick seems pleased at such.  "I- I was imagining y-you, uh,"  Her lips feel as numb as her pussy, a pulsing ache still stuffed too deep inside, too deep for the dildo to nudge.  "I was thinking a-about you kissing m-my p-pussy" Her teeth seem to chatter on the last word, cunt squeezing at the dildo still stuck inside her.  She wishes it was Rick deep inside of her but instead he's only pressing his hard cock against her labia, palms firm on her inner thighs.  She shakes.  
  
"You think I'd wanna eat you out?"  Rick snorts, squeezing her thighs.  She gasps, chokes on a pathetic moan.    
  
"I-I was pretending," she groans sincerely, hand snaking unconsciously to her cunt.  She fingers her clit for a moment but Rick slaps her hand away, drawing another groan from inside of her.  "O-ooh, Rick, please-"  
  
"You really want your grandpa to fuck you?"  He sneers.  Morticia's pussy aches and throbs at the mock in his voice, though she knows he probably needs to degrade her to get off.  The thought of him indulging himself upon her makes a thread of girlcum slip down her ass.  She whimpers.  
  
"Y-yes, please, Rick, fuck-"  She groans, moving her hips forward, hoping to make his hands shift closer.  He slides them inch by inch until her chest is heaving.  "R-Riiick," she drones.  
  
"Jesus," Rick laughs, swiping his thumb briefly over her clit through her panties.  Morticia groans low, almost a growl.  Rick's eyes make her whimper back into submission.  "You're just a horny little slut for grandpa, huh?"  
  
"Aw, geez, Rick-"  Her fingers roam back downwards and this time Rick lets her toy with her cunt.  "J-just- please-"  
  
"What?  What do you want me to do?"  One side of his unibrow hikes up and there's a nasty grin pulling his lips over his teeth.  It sends Morticia's heart hammering hard against her ribs, cunt pulsing still.  The dildo inside of her is starting to feel unwelcome. What Rick said sounds like a challenge, and she knows that he is not one to back down from one.  She groans at the prospect of admitting what she wants out loud though, afraid she will be refused.  
  
"D-do you promise you'll do it?"  
  
"Yeah," Rick says dead seriously, but he grins wicked.  "But it's your only time.  I'm not- I'm not fucking doing this again, girly.  This is disgusting."  
  
"Ohh," Morticia turns her face away, lips against her knuckles, tears welling up in her eyes.  Rick pretends not to notice.  
  
"You only get one request," Rick says slowly when Morticia doesn't fill the air with a response.  "And then it's my turn."  
  
"C-can-"  She groans.  "C-can you please e-eat me out?  Until I cum?"  Her chest feels hollow, but Rick only grins wider.  
  
Wordlessly, he slides down to the floor and sits on his knees, pulling Morticia's hips closer to rest her thighs on his shoulders.  She remembers the dildo just as he's wrapping his fingers around it, her heart thumping hard as he touches her pussy briefly.  She blushes hard as he presents it to her.  
  
"You were using _this_ and you weren't satisfied?"  
  
A wordless exhale wracks Morticia's chest, her eyelids fluttering as she searches for a response.  He rolls his eyes and slips her panties over her thighs, to her ankles and over her feet, dropping them to the floor between his knees.  
  
"You're lucky I'm so fucking old," He says, kissing her thighs.  "I know a thing or two about making people cum in my mouth."  
  
"S-shit, Rick," she whimpers.  He presses his tongue plainly against her clit, sending heat through her chest and into her head, fogging up her brain.  Her pussy trembles as he sucks her clit, teeth grazing sensitive skin ever so delicately.  Expertly, he drags his tongue between her pussy lips and shoves his tongue thickly into her cunt, kissing her hard.  Morticia moans, chest spasming as she fights the orgasm threatening to come so soon.  "R-Rick- P-Please don't stop, I-"  She moans hard, throat rasping as he sucks her sopping entrance.  
  
Her hips shake as he sucks hard on her clit, flatly dragging his tongue over it occasionally.  The prolonged attention to her clit makes her mind and vision blur, white knuckling hands in her grandpa's blue hair as he rubs her clit with his tongue.  He pinches it with his teeth and suddenly she's curled around his head, groaning endlessly as she orgasms hard, cumming wet in his mouth.  He wipes his lips on the back of his sleeve and pushes her back down against the bed, grinning slightly.  
  
"That wasn't fair, huh?"  He says almost mockingly, her face flushed and chest heaving, back against the bed as he crawls on top of her.  "You only had me down there for a second before you came."  He slips a hand between them to brush her used clit, to which she gasps, a hand hard against his shoulder.  "But that's all you get."  
  
"Y-you're not done with me, are you?"  She stammers, one of her hands finding her head, fingers in her hair tight to steady herself as she stares pleadingly up at Rick.  
  
He laughs.  "No.  No, it's my turn, remember?"  
  
For a moment, she doesn't know what to expect.  But then Rick's hands are around her shoulders, hauling her from where she lies so that he can take her seat.  In a quick second, he's on his back and she's sat on his knees.  He nudges her to the floor until she's between his legs, leaving her to stare red-faced at his crotch.  His cock presses visibly against his jeans, his zipper stressed.    
  
"O-o-oh, I, ah-"  Her teeth chatter as Rick unzips his pants, sticks his fingers under the band of his boxers and takes out his cock.  Morticia blinks feverishly at it, at the size of it, her face too red to see freckles.  "I- I don't know how to, to-"  
  
"It's easy," he wraps a hand around the back of her head, coaxes her closer.  She strains just slightly, her nose crinkling.  "You just put it in your mouth and bob your head on it."  He has one hand wrapped around the base of his cock to steady it, lips spread into an unruly smile.  When Morticia still proves to be unwilling, he tangles his fingers in her hair hard until she whimpers.  "It's payback for making me eat you out, you little slut.  Maybe if you're good I'll fuck you, too."  
  
"R-really?"  Morticia is ashamed of the sudden excitement buzzing in her chest.  Her pussy twitches at the thought.    
  
Rick rolls his eyes, presses the head of his cock to her lips impatiently.  She hisses but he ignores it.  "Yeah, yeah.  I'll fuck you good, girly.  Y'just got to fucking do me this favor first."  
  
"S-sure, Rick," her teeth chatter nervously.  Finally, she lets herself drink in the sight of his cock.  It's scary, but so is every dick Morticia's seen online or in pictures.  It doesn't smell terrible but it's certainly musty.  She wonders if she smelled as musty as her grandpa but decides that, probably not, no; she smelled better.  Afraid of making Rick angry with impatience, she parts her lips and sticks out a tongue, licks the underbelly of Rick's appendage.    
  
One hand still on his cock, he strokes slightly as he maneuvers Morticia's head by the back of her hair, forcing the head of his cock past her lips.  She grunts as he slides his length in, grip tight as she tries to move away.  He groans favorably as she swallows hard around his length, tears prickling the corners of her eyes as the head of his dick threatens to touch the back of her throat.  
  
"Rii-ughck," she tries to say his name and he only grunts, hips moving forward into the warmth of her mouth.  She gags around his cock but he doesn't let her move away, instead slipping both hands around her head to hold her steady.  
  
"Hold on," he whispers as he thrusts his hips upwards, cock moving in and out of her mouth the same way she hopes he'll fuck her pussy.  She groans slightly, the balloon in her chest filling up with more butterflies.  She moans as Rick moans, drool slipping over his bottom lip as his torso curls closer.  He finds the spot he's looking for, fingers tensing as he fucks Morticia's mouth.  Despite the occasional tip of dick against the back of her throat, he's being as considerate as he can - sure to not make her gag again.  
  
"Shit," he groans, moving his thumb to touch Morticia's cheek, then brushes hair out of her face.  "Shit, good girl, you're doing g-good-"  He grunts and loses focus, Morticia's eyes slipping up to meet his.  The dumbfounded, euphoric expression on her grandpa's face makes her blush and turn her eyes back down but a smile threatens to paint her lips around his cock.  She sucks hard in return, moving her head in tandem now and Rick almost loses it, breathing caught in his throat as he focuses on his own climax.  
  
"Rick," she groans, trying to pry away.  He groans irritably, fighting to move her head back into place but she uses her hand to move Rick's cock out of her mouth.  "R-Rick, don't come yet, I-"  She blushes madly as he frowns down at her, chest expanding wide and contracting small, shoulders tense.  His cock throbs in her hand, sending an unsteady heartbeat into her chest.  "I-I want you to- to-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, you want me to fuck you," he snorts.  Morticia shudders.  
  
"Y-yeah.  Please."  
  
"Fine,"  Rick pulls his weight back on his arms, until his shoulders touch the wall.  He sits up slightly, legs dangling over the edge.  Morticia follows as he wags his finger, obliging him as he takes her hips and moves her to sit on him.  Her body goes numb when she sits on his lap, his cock wet against her pussy.  She bristles excitedly.  "But you're doing the work, got it?"  
  
"It'll be better like this," Morticia agrees, hips snapping forward as he brushes his thumb over her clit.  She moans slightly, but his face twists.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It'll-"  Morticia's chest tightens and her face burns.  "It'll- It'll be- d-deeper."  
  
Rick laughs, slipping both hands between her thighs and her breathing stutters as he puts his palms on her pubis, thumbs toying with her clit aimlessly.  She shudders and her shoulders shake, hands coming up to rest on Rick's shoulders as he plays with her clit for a minute.  
  
"Ooough," she whimpers.  "O-oh, Rick, c-c-"  She drools, open mouthed deep inhales leaving her shoulders shaking as he rubs her clit just right.  "Come o-on, I wanna-"  
  
"I know," Rick grunts, thumbs dipping down.  Her heart catches in her throat as he spreads her pussy lips with his thumbs, moving his hips so his cock rubs hard against her entrance.  She moans shakily.  "I'm working to it."  
  
"I'm already to it," Morticia snaps, wiping drool from her chin.  Rick glares at her and she presses her lips into a tight line, eyes turning to the ceiling.  "I-I just mean, I-"  She swallows thickly as he prods her clit again with one thumb, the other hand moving to wrap around his cock and press the head to her entrance.  She has to hover slightly as he positions her hips over him, hands finding both thighs so he can move her freely.  The head of his cock is flush with her cunt and she exhales hard.    
  
"You know this is fucked up," Rick says to her, eyes finding hers as they part slowly when nothing escalates.  "You're not going to come back from this shit."  
  
"I-"  Morticia bites her bottom lip, grinding her hips down hard.  "I don't care," she groans loudly as he moans under her, his cock sheathed inside of her fully in a moment.  His fingers on her hips tremble as he holds his resolve, ties himself away from holding her down and fucking up into her wildly.  Instead he watches as she takes care of herself on top of him, whimpering noisily with knitted eyebrows and screwed shut eyes.  She jerks her hips forward, Rick's cock moving inside of her, molding her walls.  
  
Rick moans pitifully, moreso than he'd hoped.  "Sh-shit," he grumbles as she fucks herself on top of him, fingernails digging into his shoulders.  "Y-you fucked yourself good on that dildo, you're- all-"  He moans.  "Shit."  
  
"Sorry," she whispers over and over, slamming her hips down.  "Sorry, I'm sorry."  Her legs shake as she drops her weight down and slides it up, drops down and slides up.  Rick catches his tongue between his teeth, chest full of heat and his mind fuzzy.  He wasn't expecting this, though he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting.  Mostly he just hadn't expected to be so sexually overwhelmed, especially under Morticia's stuttering hips.  
  
Shaking, she slams down hard and Rick can feel the head of his cock touch her cervix, her walls tightening and there's a sudden new warmth slick on his dick as her walls tremble around him.  She moans, saliva stringing from her parted lips as she cums hard on his dick.  
  
"Jesus, Morti," he rasps as she rocks her hips forward twice, hard, milking the orgasm out of her.  Her thighs tremble as Rick shifts, his cock still stuffed inside her sensitive pussy.  She moans when he says her name, shoulders falling.  "I'm not even- Are you good?"  
  
"N-no," she whimpers, pussy clenching hard.  He moans hoarsely.  "I want you to- t-"  
  
"I said no more fucking requests-"  
  
"N-no, I just- I just want you to-"  She flushes, falling forward into him.  He tenses as she snakes her hands around his shoulders, hips moving slightly.  His stiff dick throbs inside of her and she notices, rolling her hips in response.  "I want you to use me, Rick.  J-just finish up, okay?  I- I want you to-"  
  
Rick doesn't need to hear the rest, he's already flipped them around.  Morticia's head sits on her pillow now and they only pause briefly enough to toss the dildo out from under her back.  He pushes Morticia's thighs apart and shoves his cock inside of her wet mush, a wet slopping noise ringing in his ears as he slowly fucks her.  Moaning almost obnoxiously in his ear, Morticia wraps her legs around Rick's hips.  His face turns pink so he hides it in the pillow beside her, hands around her hips to pull her closer against his bucking hips.    
  
It doesn't help, hiding his face in the pillow - now her lips are at his ear and all he can hear are her breathless pants and hard moans, her throat sometimes squeezing noisily as she tries to stifle another moan.  "Fuck," he groans into the pillow, his hips snapping forward hard, burying his cock deep inside of her.  She moans and moves her hips to meet his, hands around his neck and shoulders.  One hand in his hair and one at the back of his neck, pulling him deeper into her, has his heart hammering though he'd hate to admit it.  "F-fuck, baby-"  
  
She moans loud at the term, pussy squeezing around his _in and out_ cock in a way that makes another raspy groan fall from his lips.  He tests the name again, "So good, baby, so good for grandpa-"  
  
He has to bite his lip to stifle a laugh at how she moans greedily in his ear at that, her heart hammering hard into his chest so that he can hear it.    
  
"Ooh," Morticia groans.  "R-Rick, go slower, I want-" She exhales hard, sending Rick's hips hammering forward.  "Ah, Rick- I don't want to stop-"  
  
"Then shut up," he bites, each time her lips part his hips rock hard forward, the pit of his stomach clenches tighter.  She moans breathlessly in response.  
  
"Rick-"  
  
He moves his shoulders back so he can glare at her. "I said shut-"  he blinks, her lips crashing up into his.  Morticia's hands catch in his hair to drag him back down, untrained tongue pressing against his lips.  He shoves her down hard, pace still maintained but he steadies himself over her on his arms.  "Shit, none of that-"  
  
"Please?"  She lets her hands wander herself as Rick's hips slow to an almost halt.  She blinks up at him, brown eyes glistening under her eyelashes.  Her lips fall apart and she groans as one of her roaming hands comes to her chest, pinching her nipple and caressing her breast, the other touching her pussy.  She runs two fingers down her pussy lips, around Rick's cock, sending a shiver through his spine.  "P-please kiss me, Rick?"  
  
He stares down at her, wide-eyed and unblinking, as she puts her weight in her feet and rolls her hips up.  She moans, fingers around her nipples tensing as she moves her hips.  Her movement reminds him that he has stopped so he picks up a slow pace, allowing her to focus on her breast and clit.  He watches her with a dumb expression, hips rolling back and forth just slow enough to work her chest back up into a spasming intake of oxygen.    
  
"Please?"  
  
He snaps back, frowning.  He grumbles, slipping one hand under her thigh to hoist her up better, get a better angle.  The new position he tries to move her in makes her eyes wide, lips trembling as she moans; her knee hooked over his shoulder, the other still wrapped around his hip.  He bends down into her and she moans long and pathetic as her muscles stretch, Rick's cock hits deeper.  When her lips fall open as he fucks her like this, a string of too-loud moans falling from her, he kisses her hard.  Her chest feels hollow and her body goes numb as fireworks explode behind her eyes, cumming hard for the umpteenth time.  This time it's finally too much, her chest and stomach spasming as she tenses, cum leaking warm from her, her mind blanking.  Suddenly it's too much and she scrambles back, head hitting the headboard as she tries to collect her breath.    
  
She doesn't get time to breath- Rick's hands on her hips drag her back onto his dick.  She moans, almost painfully, into his ear as he slips his arms around her.  
  
"R _iii_ ck," she groans long, throat closing and she can't help when her eyes roll back slightly, Rick's hips slamming hard against her.  Her cervix aches hard, sending a sharp pain to the pit of her stomach.  "Rick- R-"  
  
"Almost there," he mutters flatly, hammering into her twisting hips.  He holds her tight, kisses her throat and collar bone but that doesn't help, just makes her moan louder.  "Shit, hang on, baby-"  
  
"Oohh-"  
  
He'd thought he'd been closer to climax, hips moving forward hard, snapping into her overused pussy.  It throbs around his cock as he slams into her, pulling hard moans from her chest each time his hips move forward.  He kisses her throat and neck and jaw if not only to hear her moan hard and whimper, leaving hickies on her shoulders, below her shirt line so no one will see.  She whimpers something softly.  
  
"What?"  He grunts, moving to lick her ear.  She whimpers again.    
  
"Come inside,"  she's murmuring.  "P-please-"  
  
"I can't-"  Rick's heart hammers hard into his chest once, pit of his stomach tightening.  Despite himself, he feels his climax coming now.  "I'm not doing that-" he rasps into her hair.  
  
"Ooh," she groans, locking her ankles around Rick's hips, fisting the lapels of his lab coat.  "Please- I want you- I want you t-to claim me-"  
  
"That's not-" Rick groans as his balls knot up into him, hips stuttering as he comes hard.  He groans because he doesn't believe he let Morticia talk him into coming, let alone coming inside of her.  She moans content, thick saliva sounding like a purr as her hips rock slightly to milk the last of Rick's seed inside of her.  Rick is frozen still against her, eyes wide and mouth buried in her shoulder.  One hand snakes around Rick's neck, holding him to her, as her other hand slips down between them.  She squeezes her thighs so that Rick inches forward, dick slipping further into the mess he made inside of her.  He moans slightly at the sensation, face twisting up as he screws his eyes shut.  
  
"Shit," he groans into her shoulder as she grabs the base of Rick's cock, stroking it to his pubis to where the side of her fist touches her cunt.  She moans and he rolls his eyes, dropping his weight down into her so that her hand falls flat between them, no longer stroking him back to interest.  
  
"I'm not done," she whimpers.  
  
"Yes," Rick frowns, sitting up but not untangling himself from her.  "You are.  You're definitely done."  
  
"Ohh," she pouts but Rick only grunts and rolls his eyes, slips his hand into his front coat pocket.  He thumbs off the top of his flask and guzzles the rest.  When he tops it and puts it back, he notices that Morticia is staring up at him with unblinking, affectionate eyes and a loving smile.  He frowns.  
  
"What?  Don't look at me like that.  It's gross."  
  
"Sorry," she says, but her expression does not change.  She only turns her eyes away, to the ceiling, leaving Rick to examine her.  He watches her smile dumbly up at the ceiling, hair laid out under her head like a pillow, sweat sticking to her forehead and chest.  Her nipples are swollen and abused, chest and stomach caving harshly as she regains a steady breath.  He can't help but kiss her on the breast to which she giggles and brings her hand up to rest on the back of his head.  He drags his teeth over her sensitive nipple and her giggle turns to a moan and he grins, moving to get off the bed.  Morticia sighs as she watches him stuff his spent dick into his pants and zip up.    
  
"Are you sure we can't do this again?"  
  
"I mean," Rick grumbles as he adjusts his clothes, wipes the collar of his shirt down his face to collect sweat.  "Maybe.  Just don't be a little needy bitch about it, how about that?  Get dressed, we have shit to do."  
  
He leaves her with a naked, heaving chest and sprawled out limbs, his gunk slipping out of her twitching pussy and onto her bedsheets.  She moans softly to herself.


	2. Quick and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one went over so well, why not give it a second run?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have like five of these written out, and the first one seemed to go over well so I'll add this one. if it goes over well too and I end up adding all of the ones I wrote, I'll probably start taking requests! i already have a daddy kink one P:
> 
> This goes without saying but, this fic isn't for everybody. It's nasty.

The second time is not so nice. It's quick and sloppy and Rick is piss drunk, ranting about something stupid as he fucks Morticia into the bathroom wall, the toilet lid creaking under her knees, her weight shifting on top of it. One of Rick's hands is wrapped around a wad of her long brown locks, pulling her shoulders back as he keeps his other hand flat on her back, making sure her spine curves. She can feel drool or vomit or alcohol drip on the small of her back occasionally, wet and slippery and provocative on her skin.

"You probably like it like this, huh? Quick and dirty, you fucking-" He slurs, fingers slipping from her hair and she's allowed a breath, shoulders slumping as she pants heavily. Her forehead touches the wall tiles, the cool of it refreshing her boiling skin. Instead of yanking on her hair again he slaps her ass, leaving a red hand print. She groans. "You little slut. You like it when grandpa fucks you like this?"

She whimpers in response, hips rocking backwards mindlessly to get more of his cock. He hums approvingly, wrapping both hands around her hips. He cranes over her back and scrapes his teeth over her shoulder, shoving her ass upwards hard so he can fuck her tight pussy. He moans as she clenches her walls, his knees shaking into the toilet rim as his hips crash closer and harder. He slams into her and she wails into her crossed arms, folded over the back of the toilet. The smell of ammonia makes her stomach churn and she wants to vomit, focuses instead on Rick's lips at the back of her neck to try and take her mind off it.

Her thighs tremble as she cums for the first time. He notices, a moan rumbling in his chest and his hands around her hips slip. He wraps his arms around her hips and hugs her waist, kissing her back. She moans hard and loud to which Rick slaps her ass again, straightens up.

"You and that pretty fuckin' mouth are gonna get us caught, numbnuts-" he scolds in a drunken mumble, slamming into her hard once, sending her cheek into the bathroom tile. One of her legs slip and he has to hoist her back up onto the toilet.

"T-then kiss me, okay?" She groans, hoping he won't take that as too much of a demand. Or, God forbid, a plea.

"Yeah, you'd fucking like that, you sick-" He grumbles, stumbling over his words. "Y-you sick, fucking bitch-" He stops his hips anyways and stumbles back, his dick popping out of her wet pussy with an equally as wet noise. He grunts, amused, and runs a finger down her swollen cunt. She whimpers. "Turn around."

Quickly, Morticia crawls off the toilet and wobbles on her feet as she stands before Rick, shoulders tense. She keeps her eyes down, but Rick's fingers under her chin turns her face upwards, eyes following. She presses her lips into a tight line and tries not to cry as he eyes her, sight catching on her pussy, pants and panties balled up at her knees. She shifts, rubbing her thighs together and he blinks.

"Shit," he groans, shoving her. Her shoulders hit the tiles, feet stumbling awkwardly backwards. She barely misses the toilet, back against the wall between the sink and it. He jerks his cock languidly as he steps closer, tugs at the hem of her shit. "Pull this over your head."

"O-okay," she says softly, pulling the bottom of her shirt over her, twisting it around her shoulders so that the sleeves remain on her arms and her breasts are exposed. Without being asked, she unhooks her bra in the front and her buds touch the air, nipples hard. She blushes as Rick praises her, pinching her nipple.

"Now your pants. Panties, too."

"A-and my socks?" She says mindlessly, stepping out of her garments. Rick rolls his eyes but she tugs her socks off anyways, tossing the rest of her clothes to the hamper. She supposes she'll just take a shower afterwards.

He steps close now, satisfied with her state of dress, and without warning scoops her up. She gasps, grunting when her shoulders hit the wall tile again, this time a few inches higher. Rick's knees rest against the wall, bent slightly, and her ass is flush perfectly with his hips. He goes right back to it, not bothering to say anything as he slips his cock back inside of her and start thrusting upwards. She whines, heart spasming as he adjusts so that his arms hook under both of her thighs, ankles in the air. Her heart pounds in her numb chest at the position, feet bouncing each time Rick pounds up into her. Her mind shutters.

He seems to have forgotten the whole point of facing each other, his lips on her throat, working down. She moans loud as he bites the skin of her swollen chest, to which he barks short. "Shush," he says, licking her torso. She whimpers into her hand, eyebrows crinkling as she cums, thighs shaking and cunt twitching hard around Rick's cock. He groans, planting his lips on Morticia's own, finally, and her cunt explodes with another hard cum, her wet arousal staining Rick's lap. He grumbles into her mouth as he keeps thrusting hard into her, drinking up her whimpers so that she doesn't rouse suspicion from downstairs.

When he finally breaks for air, arms shaking as her weight catches up with his impending climax, Morticia whimpers. "Are you almost done?"

"Fuck you," he groans into her shoulder, hips stuttering as he follows behind her orgasm. Afraid of a repeat of last time, he slides out and presses his cock against her stomach, holding her still against the wall as she tries to squirm.

"Eww," she drawls, legs shaking as Rick eases her down. He wipes drool from his lips with the back of his hand as Morticia swipes a finger down her belly, scooping up a finger full of seed. "I liked it better when you did that inside."

"I can't-" Rick huffs, rolling his eyes as he shoves himself back into his pants. "I can't be doing that, Morti. It's dangerous as fuck."

"I know," Morticia purses her lips as she turns her eyes down, blush crawling further down her body. Rick watches her as she moves a hand to hide her breasts, the other slipping to her cooling cunt. He frowns slightly.

"Get naked," he says.

"Huh?" She blinks up at him, knees pressing together. "B-but we're done-"

"So? Strip for grandpa."

"I-I'm already-"

"Just do it."

The bitterness in Rick's voice makes Morticia feel tense, so she pulls her shirt off and slips out of her bra. She kicks the clothes to the hamper and blushes hard as she goes to cover herself, Rick grabbing her wrists and holding them. She whimpers when he finally lets go, planting one last slap on her ass as she turns towards the shower.

"G-geez, Rick," she says, trying not to smirk to herself as she turns the water on as hot as it can go in the shower. "It's almost like you like seeing me like this."

"Fuck you," Rick hisses, face turning red. He leaves the bathroom and Morticia scrubs her stomach hard until it feels like the slime is no longer soaking into her skin.


	3. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is too drunk to be nice or not nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone wanted me to make Rick a little more cruel, so i tried. 8D but i'm a softy and loving fucks are my weakness so it might be a little.. not cruel, but it was hard for me to write so that must mean i did /something/ right.
> 
> i feel like i shouldn't have to say it a third time, but this fic won't be for everyone

Morticia really didn't know what to expect when she asked her grandfather for everlasting double-A batteries, but she for _sure_ did not anticipate him knowing exactly what she needed them for. He just stares at her for a long time before grinning wickedly and saying real low, "You mean for your giant fucking vibrator?" An eye roll later he's thrusting these premium batteries into her hands and ushering her out the door. She's confused when he tails her, stopping and turning around to face him with the batteries wringing in her hands. She pouts up to him and he nudges her slightly. "Finder's fee," he tells her. Just an excuse to watch her throw herself over the edge and cum under him again. She frowns but ultimately, she cannot refuse him - doesn't know if she'd _want_ to refuse him.

That's how she finds herself locked in her bedroom with Rick standing over her as she sits on the edge of her bed. He's sipping at his flask and swirling it around so he can hear the liquor inside, feel how much longer he's going to stand over his granddaughter. Carefully, she peels off her shirt and then her pants. She looks up to Rick, then to the batteries on the bed beside her, then to the dresser drawer the appendage hides within. A velvet blush crawls over her cheeks, licking her shoulders and the tips of her ears. She shudders, slipping her arms over her chest and clutching her shoulders.

"Well?" Rick grunts, swaying on his feet. Morticia grimaces; he's not-so-nice drunk. She likes it better when he drinks the alcohol that gets him all gooey and nice, but now he's just rude and impatient. The constant fluctuation in his personality scares Morticia, gives her whiplash, but it also entices her. It also sort of turns her on, even when Rick frowns and gives her ankle a sort of too-hard kick. "Are you gonna take care of yourself or what?"

"S-sure," she bites the insides of her cheeks, but a small smile still colors itself over her lips. "If you want me to." He exhales sharply through his nose as he takes a swig of alcohol, but his eyes never leave hers. Even as he sways backwards briefly on his feet.

Under the intense heat of Rick's gaze, Morticia leans over and slips her hand into the drawer, presenting the vibrator and fumbling with it. Her fingers buzz annoyingly as she twists off the bottom, almost dropping one of the batteries as she shoves them in. When she screws the vibrator base back in, it gives a faint hum - she must have been using it when the previous batteries had worn out. She flushes head to toe, quickly turning it off. She finds it impossible to look up and see if he's still watching, but judging by the weight on her, he is. She sighs, lips trembling, as she presses the length of the silicone cock against her crotch, squeezing her thighs around it. She can feel the shapely head roll against her cunt lips through her panties and she shivers all over. She turns the dial up slightly. Slowly, it climbs in intensity as she works herself up alongside it.

The vibrations against her cunt, rumbling between her thighs, it creates a hollow cave in the pit of her stomach immediately. Her lips fall open, shoulders aching forwards slightly. After a moment of teasing herself with it on its highest setting, she whimpers and her torso jerks forward. She rests her head on Rick's hip, still too nervous to look up at him. She's pleased when a hand lands on the top of her head, smoothing over her hair. She sighs again, though this time it's bubbly and wet. "Ohh.."

"S'good, baby?" He profanes, completely sloshed now. How much had he had to drink before Morticia came around? She swallows thickly, walking on eggshells under him. The fingers preening her hair could very easily turn to fists of knotted locks and he could leave bruises on her hips if he wanted to.

"Y-yeah," she says breathlessly. Rick's fingers stray towards her ear, scratching behind it like she's some sort of dog. She moans gutturally, leaning into the touch. A sharp, intense feeling shoots through her cunt, the vibrator violently bringing her to climax again already. She whimpers, sitting up quickly to pull away the appendage and shut it off. Her shoulders shake.

"What," he says gruffly, swaying backwards. He rolls his weight onto his heels and drains the rest of whatever's in his flask. He stammers, stumbles over his words. "What, you're done already?" He frowns, gesturing widely with his arm, the other hand snaking his empty flask into his inner coat pocket. "You- What'd you need the, the everlasting batteries for then? I was under the impression you liked to fuck yourself on that thing for _hours_. Not-" He sputters, wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve as his garbled words keep spilling. "Not three _minutes_."

"I-I'm," Morticia sputters, too. She turns her eyes down, shoulders tensing as she burns red hot all over. "I'm sorry, Rick, I wasn't planning on-"

"You really," he plants his hand on her shoulder with too much force, driving a grunt from Morticia's constricted chest as he pushes her down into the bed in one motion. "You really waste my time with your shit sometimes, Morti." He swipes the vibrator and kneels on the floor between Morticia's thighs, examining the toy over his shoulder like the light will help him navigate it. Drunkenly, he brings it to its fullest life.

"Rick," Morticia whines, squirming as Rick grabs her hip with one hand and holds her steady, pressing her down into the mattress. "P-please be gentle, I'm not-"

"Shh," Rick hisses, pressing light kisses to her stomach. "Grandpa'll take care of you good," he says through incoherent blubbering. The bite in his voice pushes Morticia down and beats her into submission, even as sweet nothings dribble off his tongue and he works his mouth down her lower half.

The brunette can barely hear herself over the loud, fogged buzz in the back of her head by the time Rick is between her thighs with his mouth. _Again._ The whole thing is surreal and it makes her head fall, cheek against her shoulder as hard breaths wrack her. "R-Rick, ah, Rick-" His name keeps coming out of her mouth. Perhaps it's because this is all way too overwhelming, or maybe it's the anticipation of having and abusive old man between her legs, drunk off his ass and incapable of restraint. She whimpers again as he presses the head of the cock, vibrant and buzzing and making her cunt light up instantly, to her clit. Her knees shake around Rick's shoulders and he lets out a long, low drawl of a laugh. Morticia's heart tightens, lungs following short behind.

"R-" She stumbles aimlessly over his name. "Rick," her lips tremble as he rubs the head of her buzzing vibrator between her pussy lips, relishing in an obscene _shlchk_ _shlck_ that accompanies the repetitive motion. He's silent and she wonders if she should be quiet too, so she brings her hand to her lips to muffle herself. Rick's eyes glued upon her snatch, he doesn't seem to notice.

Morticia's eyes flutter shut as she feels her grandfather kiss her pleasure button, goosepimples rising along her skin. She shifts awkwardly as Rick stuffs himself between her small legs further, his mouth to her clit and the head of the vibrator to her labia. One of his fingers circle the head of the cock, dipping into her pussy uncomfortably here and there. She knows not to twist her hips from his grip but she does squirm, fighting to keep her chest from spasming.

There's an in-and-out feeling in her head, vision lagging behind the movement of her eyes. She takes in a deep breath of air, gasps on it as Rick fits in the too-large appendage further inch by inch too soon. He doesn't bother to go slow or work it in with short sawing motions, instead he just jams it in and twists it slightly to collect the sticky wet she's excreting. By the time it's in to the hilt, she's a writhing and panting mess. A string of drool wets her hair as she lies on her back, head craned only slightly by the wall. Her legs shake around Rick's shoulders as he leans back to examine his work, thumbing the lips so he can see the disappeared appendage within. Morti's ass dips slightly when his shoulders move away, her weight balanced by the legs around her grandfather's shoulders.

Morticia feels absolutely stretched, like some of the joints in her pelvis and hips have displaced. It's both an intoxicating and annoyingly painful feeling and she whimpers, hips writhing back and forth. "G-geez, Rick, awh-" The vibrator head buzzes - _too much -_ against her cervix - _too much_ \- and she lets go of an unruly noise - _too much -_ from her chest. "T-too much," she groans as Rick puts his face between her thighs, nose in her clit as he mouths leisurely at her entrance. She can feel him move his teeth against the base of her buzzing toy, moving it strangely inside of her, rubbing against her walls and smothering every inch of her insides with oscillate electricity. It feels like it's shooting through her entire body like this, her fingers and toes buzzing all the same. She lets go of another exasperated moan, fighting desperately to hold herself together.

Rick kisses her thigh, and then her hip. Ragged breaths swell in her chest as he makes a trail of wet kisses up her front, dragging his teeth over her collarbone. She mewls as the slick of her pussy juices dries on her body where Rick had kissed. She realizes that she's painted all over his mouth and she hopes to God he does not meet her lips with his greasy ones, but he does and she groans, pushes him away. He snatches her wrist, pinches her small limb away from their met faces so he can kiss her deeply all the same.

Morticia's nose crinkles and she bites down on her lower lip hard so Rick cannot lick her teeth or smother her tongue in that ooze she produces. He lets go of her wrist and she tangles her arms around him, fists in his hair to try and pry him off her mouth.

He finally gives in but the cold sticky wetness has since then dried, leaving their skin feeling caked. She groans as he scolds her, mind buzzing too hard in time with the vibrator stuck inside of her to care. "You taste so gross you don't want a taste, but here I am going to town on your smelly cunt without a bib." She probably would have taken offense if she could understand him through his drunken slur. She winces at the disdain in his voice however, curling away from him. When her thighs rub together she lets out another defeated moan, her vaginal walls smothering the vibrating appendage. Her entire groin region feels like it's gushing, her pussy lips almost numb by now, pelvis buzzing affluent with the vibrator. "Y-y'little, you bitch," he gives her ass a hard slap, drawing a yip from her as she shoots up, moans as she sits and the vibrator inevitably jostles upwards into her. "Are you listening to me?"

"Y-y-" Morticia's quivering lips don't seem to register the words she intends, eyelashes fluttering against the new tears prickling her eyes as Rick pinches her tummy. "Yes," she finally spits. "Y-yes, I'm sorry-"

"Mm," Rick fondles her pussy, tracing the flat base of the vibrator that's visible, the rest buried still within her spunk. He flicks her clit and she seethes, a tear rolling down her cheek. She whimpers and rubs it away so her grandfather won't see. He grins at her when his eyes shift lazily back to hers, his fore and middle fingers dipping into his mouth. She narrows her eyes and her eyebrows knit together curiously, but as he withdraws his fingers and a thick string of saliva connects him to the digits, Morticia realizes what he's doing. She's too late on the uptake and he's already forcing the saliva-slick fingers past her lip, squishing her tongue. Instantly, the taste of alcohol and unbrushed teeth fills the brunette's mouth and she whines, eyes rolling back as her hips stutter wildly. The muffled buzzing coming from inside of her makes a strange reverberation as her walls clench up, an achy orgasm scratching at her womanhood.

"You like that?" Rick asks, voice gravelly with lecherousness as he strokes her back molars, wrestles her tongue with his fingertips. Her soft, wet lips close plush around his fingers, teeth scraping only slightly over the skin stretched over those bony fingers. She so desperately, in that moment, wants to bare her teeth down; but she knows better than that. She screws her eyes shut if not only because she doesn't want to see her grandfather's disgustingly interested expression, eyebrow cocked and crooked grin on his lips as he wrenches his slimy fingers in her mouth. "You like it when grandpa spits in your mouth?"

Morticia can't answer, let alone breathe properly. The vibrations inside of her pussy stretch through her entire body, her teeth chattering accordingly as Rick pulls his fingers away. She opens her eyes then, at the emptiness in her mouth, in time to see Rick sucking her spit off his fingers. She lets out a harrowing pule, pussy lips twitching erratically around the humming appendage in time with an orgasm struggling to surface. The buzzing toy lodged deep within her, head of it flush with her tender cervix, it feels like her orgasm is clogged up; can't cum around the length buried inside of her. She tries to voice her needs, but nothing but raspy whimpers scrape her throat. She claws at Rick's shoulders meekly and he turns his attention back to her.

"I know," he slurs, palming her twisting hips with both hands. He steadies her against his lap, knees in the mattress as he sucks her throat, leaves a reckless hickey. He watches the hickey bloom into a golden and purple bruise as Morticia whimpers and cries under him, thighs shakily squeezing his hips. Another untouched orgasm stacks upon Morticia's needy cunt, red hot and wet. Her stomach lurches when Rick's hands move up her body, finding her chest. He moves his mouth to her breasts, bites the pale skin above her pink bra cup. He grins when she groans low, hands moving down her body around him. When he realizes she's trying to turn the toy off, he laughs harshly.

"M'sorry," Morticia blubbers, wiping her snotty nose on the back of her wrist as Rick eases himself between her thighs again, settling his knees upon the ground before the bed. Anxiety hammers through her chest, a sharp numbness falling over her. It only worsens when Rick gives her an open-mouthed grin, his tongue caught between his teeth. "I'm sorry, Rick, I just- Ah!"

Despite her worries, Rick simply pops the vibrator out of her abused cunt and turns it off. She blushes hard, covers her face with her hands as he plays with her gaping hole. Her legs shake as he forces them apart, mouths at her thighs. He spends a long time between her legs, to the point where it becomes somewhat peaceful. Morticia's pussy slowly stops throbbing from inside, her slit no longer spasming obnoxiously as Rick soothes his tongue over the however sensitive skin of her thighs. He leaves a sticky-wet mess around Morticia's own velvet mess, girlcum still dripping between her ass cheeks. She sighs as the minutes tick by, a dull ache of want buried in her cunt. She's ashamed, but also angry. But not at Rick. Just at herself, because she wants _more_.

"Y-You can," Morticia stammers, chest full of butterflies. "You can fuck me if you want, Rick-"

"I don't need your _permission_ , Morti," he snaps, rising suddenly. Morticia blinks; there's that whiplash again. He comes up on her empty handed; must have dropped the toy to the floor. For this Morticia is thankful, until he shoves his cock inside of her fully without a moment's hesitation. She seethes, bites down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, a miserable moan caught in her throat. Immediately Rick is slamming into her. He must have been jerking himself off, Morticia muses, because he's already rock hard and slicked with precum. Or maybe she's just so wet and gushy she can't tell, but either way it sends another fleet of confusing feelings spiraling through her. Mostly to the pit of her groin, forcing a pressure against her pussy. She whines.

"R-Rick," she groans, unable to close her mouth around the obnoxious noises escaping her. She screws her eyes shut, her entire body tensing and curling inwards, into Rick. He hums, slips a hand around the back of her neck to allow her closer, holding her forehead into his shoulder as she chokes on air. The pressure keeps building and with a dizzy, fogged thought, Morticia realizes it's the same sensation she gets when she has to piss. Really bad. She lets go of a pathetic wail, fists shaking in the teal blue of her grandfather's shirt. "I-I'm gonna, I think I'm gonna-" She whimpers as he lets go of an approving moan, strangled and from the back of his throat. "Oh, God."

Her thighs twitch endlessly in time with the throbbing in her pussy when she can't hold it in anymore, jerking awkwardly in Rick's arms as a rush of fluids burst from her, and it feels so _good_. She whimpers and whines, face violet, as she squirms against Rick, the warmth spreading over her ass and thighs. It's slick and slippery and she lets go of a shaky exhale, cunt burning but feeling somehow better. Relieved.

As her first intense orgasm brings her down into a state of equally intense euphoria and relaxation, she can focus on Rick's breathing, the small noises tracing his hard breaths. "I'm sorry," she pants, but her throat is scratchy and she's not sure if he'll understand her garbled speech against his chest. "I'm sorry I peed on you."

Rick laughs hoarsely on top of a grunt, finally moving his hand from the back of Morticia's head. He moves his hands over her body, still thrusting blindly into her mess, until his fingers settle around her hips. They still tremble, even under his hands. He moves his lips over her, too. He searches her face with his wet mouth, kisses her eyelids and gets pathetic whimpering in response. At least she's keeping up with his moving hips now that she's squirted, toes curling around the edge of the mattress as she thrusts upwards to meet him halfway. Maybe she's still needy, maybe she wants to get this over with. He grumbles low into her neck drunkenly, leaking drool over her soft skin.

When he finally reaches his orgasmic climax, he does it with his teeth in her shoulder and his hands around her wrists, pinning them to the bed. She whimpers as he bruises the skin of her delicate wrists, holding her still as he paints her tummy in strings of translucent white gunk. She groans, squirms under him as his hips move spasmodically, the last of his seed slicking between their bodies. He lets go of her wrists with a satisfied sigh, slumping his torso into her momentarily as he collects himself, stuffs his wet cock back into his pants.

"G-geez," Morticia's teeth chatter as the heat of fucking cools down, exposing them to the tepid temperature of the room and open window. The cum all over her, all over him, dries into a sticky glue. She whimpers, squirming as Rick pushes himself off of her. "I- I think you," tears wet her eyelashes, a lump in her throat and a balloon of helium in her chest working her into a breathless sob. "Th-" she inhales sharply, clutching her bruised wrists. "That hurt, Rick-"

"I don't-" Rick glares down at her, wants to tell her he doesn't care, but maybe that's too harsh. His mouth twists up and he clinches his jaw as he looks down at her, curling into a tight ball and sobbing. She hugs herself.

There's a weird silence that blossoms into an awkward one sitting on top of them. It's heavy and uncomfortable, only broken by a few hiccupy sobs. Morticia doesn't dare open her eyes, let alone move, so she stays in her bed naked and shivering with tears on her cheeks and cum, sticky and gross, soaking her skin. She.. doesn't remember why she wanted this. She should have known Rick wasn't the loving or particularly romantic type, so it's not really a surprise when he drops a sigh and leaves the room. When the door clicks shut behind him, Morticia finally lets go of the hard sob that'd swollen inside of her chest and strained her throat. She pulls the blanket over her head and turns out the lamplight, turning in for the night so early.

When Beth asks about where she is at dinner, Rick keeps his eyes on his plate and tries not to think about the bruises he left on her hips.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick is... an enigma, wrapped up in fucking coals. You can't unravel him without getting hurt.
> 
> At least, after you get hurt, he turns into a big, apologetic baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An aftercare fic that follows the chapter before this one. this is code red abusive and manipulative behaviour or maybe rick actually feels bad, who knows? to me, it's all just /toxic asf/
> 
> it'll get to the point where i won't have to say ' this fic won't be for everyone, read at your own stinkin risk '
> 
> also, these last few haven't been beta'd soooo..yknow

Things are, understandably, going to be awkward and uncomfortable between the two of them for a while. She knows this. The next morning, Morticia comes downstairs bleary-eyed and wearing her largest sweater, her sweatpants loose on her sore hips. She feels strange, standing in shaking skin in her own kitchen. She is, without a doubt, paranoid as fuck. She even gasps and jumps when a pair of shoe-clad feet shuffle into the kitchen. Her ears burn, the back of her neck pricking with tiny hairs on end. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, steadying herself over her bowl of dry cereal.

"Oh, my God. Are you, like, on your period or something, Morti?"

"Oh," Morticia lets go of a heavy breath, pivoting around to see her older sister staring at her, a hand on her hip and backpack strap in the other. "G-good morning, Summer."

"Yeaah," Summer draws out a suspicious vowel, looking Morticia up and down with her eyebrows pinched. "Good morning. You look like shit. Y'know the bus is gonna be here in, like, not even twenty minutes, right?"

"O-oh, yeah, uh.." Honestly, Morticia had completely forgotten about school. She clutches her upper arm, elbow across her chest as she looks at her feet. "I- I don't feel so good. I'm- I'm gonna stay home today, I think."

Summer doesn't move her eyes away from Morticia, and the brunette can feel her gaze burning hot on her head. She nervously turns her eyes up, peeks at her sister past her eyelashes, and finds that she has her face twisted up in concern. She tucks a stray orange lock behind her ear, turning her eyes away. "Uh-" she frowns, like she's concentrating on a thought. "Alright. But, like, don't let Mom find out. You know how she gets on your ass about missing so much school." Morticia blushes because she knows what Summer is about to say, before she even glares down at her and spits it. "Wait, does Grandpa Rick have some wacky adventure planned for today that I'm not invited to?"

"N-" Morticia flushes head to toe at the mention of their shared grandfather anyway. "No, not that I know of." Jittery and nervous, she looks around the kitchen to make sure he isn't listening somehow. Her eyes anywhere but on Summer, she talks kind of low. "Have... you seen him? Rick?"

"Yeah," Summer says plainly, checking the clock and then the window, keeping an ear out for the roar of a bus engine. "I think he's drinking off a hangover, he's all shit-faced and bummed." Her eyes meet Morticia's again, but only for a brief moment before the brunette's gaze flickers back to the floor between their feet. "Maybe you _should_ take him on an adventure, Morti. I hate it when he gets like this." She rolls her eyes. "It's so fucking annoying. Like, get over yourself, old man. We all get bummed out about how 'big the universe is' or whatever." She rolls her hand around on her wrist, hips moving back and forth as she exasperates.

"Y-yeah.." Morticia touches her wrist through her long sleeve and sighs. "Maybe."

Summer is startled when the driver lays on the school bus horn, leaving Morticia with a "Shit, the bus is here already?" and a hurried wave. She wants to, but Morticia can't get what Summer said out of her head even after she's poured milk in her cereal and tiptoed it to her room. She locks the door and sits atop her bed with the light out, but the morning sun is high enough to envelope her room in a warm glow. She thinks about why Rick would be shit-faced or bummed out; he was not one to feel particularly bad about the shitty things he does. She works herself into a frenzied, dull anger thinking about how he didn't have the right to be upset. She sighs, the sound of her spoon clinking against empty dish the only thing alongside her. Morbidly, she wonders if she has the right herself to be upset at all. Sighing, she sets the empty bowl on her nightstand and crosses the room.

She frowns, looks into the mirror over her mantel and pulls her sleeves up to her elbows. She examines the galaxy purple bruises littering her wrist and feels a sinking feeling in her chest. Maybe it's fine, maybe it's nothing to be upset about. Her fingers tremble as she pulls her sweater over her waist, slipping the waistband of her sweatpants down to expose her thigh. The skin stretched over her hips is not so badly bruised, but still noticeably so. Her insides, however, still feel hot and itchy, so much so that wearing underwear had been a slight bother.

By now, she's stopped trying to make up excuses. Last night was fucked up, even if it did make her cum like a freight train. She winces, eyebrows furrowed as her gut broils when she remembers the bite on her shoulder, the hickey adjacent to it. She doesn't want to look at them, but her fingers disappear into the thick locks of brown hair she'd pulled over her shoulders to hide the indecencies. A small part of her actually likes the small new adjustments to her skin, thinks they look pretty in their own off-beat kind of way. Hesitantly, she pulls her hair away from her neck, holding it back as she leans into the mirror. A breathy gasp escapes her when the marks are brought into view. The indentations of Rick's teeth have since faded, but a healthy bruise still blemishes her skin. It's purple and dark, golden around the edge of each defined bruise, all cluttered close together. The hickey under her jaw has faded enough however, to where only a faint yellow remains in a blotchy shape. She grumbles, covers her self again and sits on her bed for a long time.

Nervously, she waits for Rick. She waits for him to stumble into her room and drag her into space and pretend the whole thing never happened. Maybe he was too drunk to remember it.But he doesn't come, and Morticia ends up falling asleep on top of her covers. When she wakes up, there's an ache in her stomach and her head is cloudy. When she looks at the clock, it turns out to be well into the afternoon. She groans, rubs her head dazedly as she shuffles to the bathroom down the hall.

Tired and hungry, she wanders downstairs, thankful that no cars litter the driveway. It also sends a jolt of fear through her, because it means she's either home alone with Rick or he's flown off somewhere to be a dick by himself. She grimaces, purses her lips at the thought as she gathers herself another bowl of cereal in a new dish. Taking her chances, she sits on the couch in the living room and eats her cereal in front of the TV, flipping through channels. Her ears ring and her face is hot. Unnaturally and annoyingly so, her heart beats hard against her ribs even as nothing of particular interest happens. She sighs into her spoonful of milk, grumbling. She can't live like this, can't live like something terrible and miserable has happened to her, is waiting around the corner for her. Can't live on her tiptoes, either.

Flustered and anxious, she slips her bowl and spoon into the kitchen sink on her way to the garage door. She turns the knob without knocking, slipping her head in curiously, slowly. It's dark and there's no sign of _him_ , at least currently, but the ship sits untouched in the corner. Frowning, she tries his room under the stairs instead. It's small and compact, and he never really stays in there, so entering it feels somehow wrong. She holds her breath as she taps the door with her knuckles, heart hammering too loud in her ears. If there is an answer, she cannot hear it over the roar of her pumping blood in her ears or the buzzing behind her eyes. She wants to say his name, but that feels wrong too. Instead she only pokes her head in, pressing her shoulder against the door itself as she cranes into the room. Nervously, she whispers hoarsely, "H..hey... You.. Are you in here?"

"Mm." The response is garbled, maybe muffled, but not one of anger or irritation. It sounds defeated and soft, so Morticia slips in and closes the door against her back. She keeps her hands wrapped around the knob. The room is dark aside from the out of place, white Christmas light strings over the cot tucked in the corner of the closet-sized room.

"Um.." Morticia starts, eyes on the floor just under the cot. She can see Rick's silhouette shift, long back to her. He's only slightly illuminated by the overhanging lights, a dull iridescent blue glowing over them. "C-can I... turn the light on?"

"No."

The lack of inflection in his voice bothers her. She shifts her weight from one leg to the other, finding another place in the room to keep her eyes planted - the wall, a note tacked to the connecting red strings of his interconnecting ties. The same awkward silence from before illuminates the room too, casting them in a buzzy electricity. It's tempting to lash out, but neither of them do.

The silence is broken by Rick grumbling, running a hand down his face. "C'mere," he says, back still to Morticia but his arm lifts slightly, beckoning her to him. Though she knows it is probably not wise, or even healthy, she picks her way over quickly. Breathless, chewing on her bottom lip, she squeezes her eyes shut as Rick finds one of her sweater-clad wrists and simply wraps his hand around it. His other hand is propped under his pillow, fingers over his eyes like the small lights overhead are too much. Wordlessly, he pulls on her arm, and when she opens her eyes she sees that he's rolled over onto his back. Interestingly, his eyes are closed too, even as he urges her onto his lap.

She whimpers. "N-no, wait-"

"I'm not-" Rick huffs, eyes opening slowly. His pupils adjust rapidly to the dim light and he squints, groaning. He hides his eyes under the crook of his elbow and Morticia feels slightly better about sitting in his lap. "I'm not doing that again."

"Oh," Morticia breathes, lungs crushing under new breaths. Somehow, she's disappointed and relieved all at the same time. She lets Rick wrap a hand around the back of her head and pull her down into his chest, but her eyes are wide and nearly unblinking. For a long time, she thinks he's fallen asleep or something, his breathing coming in long, even pulls under her. It lifts her body slightly every time he inhales, her body dipping down into him as he exhales into her hair. After what feels like hours but was only maybe minutes, Rick sighs, rolls his eyes and his head against the pillow. Morticia, with her ear to his chest, can hear his heart spasm briefly.

"I was really drunk last night," he starts, almost timidly. Morticia lets her eyelids close finally, her dry eyes wetting painfully against sudden tears. She wants to respond, but can only draw in a sharp gasp. "I didn't mean to, uh-" he pauses, shifts slightly under Morticia with thought. A new hand slips over Morticia's shoulders and she wonders if his eyes have adjusted to the light or if they're still closed, doesn't know which one is preferable. She sighs shakily, anger flushing from her body somewhat regrettably. She misses the anger that had sparked and warmed her body over how she's cold and soaking up as much of Rick's warmth as she can. Back where she likes to be, but she probably shouldn't. She probably shouldn't sob either, but tears leak weakly over her nose, dripping against Rick's chest. He runs a hand through her hair reassuringly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Even though you dragged me into this mess, Morti-"

Morticia cuts him off with a hard sob, burying her face in her hand, curled up in the lapel of his coat. "I know," she whines breathlessly, shoulders shaking. Rick's arms freeze around her but Morticia can hear his heart start to beat harder. She groans, doesn't want to hear his heart anymore, so she sits up on her arms over him and is surprised when he lets her. When she sits up, hands on his chest and elbows locked, straddling his hips, she meets his gaze. Her own face is red and caked in tears already, eyes red-rimmed and hair mussed as she wipes her nose, staring down at her grandfather's lidded eyes and his lips pressed in a tight line. She watches his eyes fall from her face down her neck, eyes caught on a spot under her jaw, next to her collarbone. She doesn't have to follow his gaze to know he's examining the marks he made. She grimaces, pressing her cheek into the marked shoulder, hair brushing over it.

"I'm-" Rick murmurs, hand snaking up her wrist to pull her down a little, other hand finding her back to flatten her into him. He sighs into her throat and she freezes, his nose buried in her hair, lips brushing the sore bite on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says, rasped and scratchy, as he kisses the mark tenderly. Morticia sucks a breath through her teeth, tensing as Rick kisses the blemish simply. She shudders, arms shaking under her weight. Her wrists hurt, bruised and straining under her awkward position on top of her grandfather. "Rick," she groans, and he responds quickly. Her heart squeezes as he loosens around her easily.

"What is it?" His voice is low against her chest as she tries to straighten, but his arms hook around her waist. She tests his resolve, finds that she can sit up straight and his fingers only slide over her body.

"N-nothing," she says softly, moving to lay flush upon him. "I was just uncomfortable like that."

He hums low, moving his arms around her and sliding their bodies until she's between the wall and him. She realizes he's still a little drunk, sloppy kisses littering her bad shoulder. She groans, leans back so her back presses into the wall, hands on Rick's chest and nudging him away. "I-I don't want to do that right now," she whimpers, closing her eyes and tucking her chin downwards, ribs aching with sobs threatening to take over.

"It's okay," Rick breathes, taking up one of her hands and bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. Her eyebrows quiver over her screwed shut eyes as he closes the space between them again, kissing her palm. She gasps as her sleeve rolls down under his thick hand, eyes snapping open as Rick kisses her bruised wrists. "It's okay, Morti. I'm sorry. Let grandpa make it better, okay?" He moves his mouth back against her throat, thigh moving up between Morticia's own. She groans, eyelids fluttering as a weak but prominent feeling touches her pussy, adjacent to Rick's thigh. The slow, careful movements he makes against her, slipping an arm around her waist to pull her into him and his other hand touching her jaw, it drives Morticia wild. She gasps, trembling as Rick kisses the healing hickey under her jaw. "R-Rick, I don't-" She shudders as his thigh against her crotch shifts closer, dragging a hard moan from her chest. "I don't w-want to-" She chokes. "I don't want it inside-"

"I know," he murmurs against her skin. "I won't." He licks the bite mark on her shoulder apologetically and she groans, craning her neck away from his head so he can kiss it. He sighs favorably, petting her hip, drawing long circles under her sweater with his fingertips. She can't open her eyes, even when Rick touches her jaw, no longer petting her hip, and brushes his thumb over her lip. It trembles under his touch and he lets go of a small noise she'd never thought she'd hear from her grandfather. "Can I kiss you, Morti?"

Her throat clogs with a sick, warm feeling and she nods. His mouth is on hers instantly, moving slowly, working her lips apart. She exhales hard through her nose as he kisses her bottom lip, kisses her jaw and then her ear. Her pussy tightens with an intense feeling, the small of her back aching as she bucks involuntarily against his leg. The fabric of his jeans against her sweatpants, no panties to muffle the erotic feeling, it creates a satisfying friction she's ashamed to want more of. Her hips stutter when Rick catches onto the intense feeling she's searching for, his thigh sliding between hers teasingly. She inhales shakily, eyebrows furrowing as Rick kisses her forehead, the bridge of her nose. He kisses her eyelids, remembering the pathetic moans it drew from her, and the moans that escape her now are no different. Her hips spasm, hands coming up nervously to rest on Rick's shoulders.

"Ohh," she groans as he touches her back, fingers trailing under her sweater to touch her soft skin. He kisses her temple and then her cheek, beckoning her to meet his lips, and she does earnestly. He kisses her deeply, slips the arm trapped against the bed around her head, hugs her as the two kiss. She moans, pit of her stomach tightening. "You doin' good, baby?" Rick asks softly as he moves his lips away from hers, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he stresses his thigh slotted between hers, grinding upwards into her hard, but not hard enough. The dripping, melty feeling in her core trembles and it reverberates in her fingertips.

"Y-yes," she breathes, eyebrows knitted together as an orgasm touches her toes. So close, the tantalizing numbness climbs her body but doesn't fully take over like it should. On the edge, she moves her hips forward, ashamed to have allowed herself back into this so easily, so _desperately_. It's hard not to when Rick is moving against you, loving and sweet and gentle and so, so out of character. "C-can you touch me?"

"Sure, baby," he kisses the corner of her mouth as he slips a hand between them, shifting so his elbow supports his weight. When his fingers dip past the hem of her sweatpants, the soft fabric against the back of his knuckles, he goes back to kissing her. He's too careful, prodding her clit carefully, slipping his fingers into her slippery folds too slow, too slow.

Morticia groans. "Y-you," she inhales sharply as he rubs the pad of his finger over the soft of her clit, her knobby knees jerking in response. "Y-you don't have to be gentle."

"I know," he tells her, lips against her throat. She groans as his index finger dips into her finally, her thighs trembling around his leg and strained hand. "I know, baby."

She can't help but cum at the term of endearment, bringing a strangled wail from her as she stiffens against him, mouth open as her eyelids flutter endlessly. She hides her face in Rick's chest as his fingers stroke her slit through orgasm, retracting his hand only once she's stopped shaking, tenseness easing around him until she's almost slack. He wipes his hand down the side of his coat before slipping it around the back of Morticia's head, cupping her ear and jaw over her hair. He moves her head back carefully so that he can kiss her again, deeply and with his tongue this time. She whimpers, toes curling. She's breathless and wants to break away to suck in oxygen, but there's something pathetic and intoxicating about the way Rick moves his lips against hers for his _own_ benefit. 

She knows this wasn't for her, even if he did bring her to an intense orgasm simply by being sweet and gentle and thorough and so, so-

Morticia inhales sharply, coming to wake with a jolt. When had she fallen asleep? Was it under Rick's needy lips or was it when he started roaming her body with flat palms, shivering fingers. She blinks into the low light overhead, rubs her eye as she struggles against the confides. She groans and struggles until the thing covering her grumbles, adjusts. Feverishly, her eyelids flutter. Had Rick fallen asleep, and she had followed? Or had he let her fall asleep as he kissed and hugged and stroked her, and then fell asleep in return?

Either thought makes her heart warm and glow and her lips paint a unabashed smile, though she knows it should not be so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the last one for a while but i do enjoy doing these, and i hope at least a few people enjoy keeping up with it. personal things are in the way including the passing of my childhood dog, so motivation among all things is excessively hard. i'll be well soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Might do more to this effect but idk


End file.
